Gombal Ilmiah: Level SMP
by Helium Xenon
Summary: Sebuah fanfic berisi kumpulan drabbles berbentuk gombalan hasil olahan dari materi Ujian Nasional SMP tahun 2014. "Sebenernya sifat lensa objektif mikroskop itu sama kayak cinta aku ke kamu." —LenRin. Untuk akanemori dan AzuraRii, juga penghuni FVI yang duduk di kelas sembilan.


Di suatu negara, terdapat sebuah sekolah menengah pertama yang merupakan sekolah terfavorit di wilayah itu. Semua siswanya berprestasi, memiliki sopan santun yang baik dan selalu menaati peraturan. Sekolah itu adalah...**  
**

SMP Negeri 6927.

Sistem belajar di sana sebelas-duabelas dengan kebanyakan sekolah menengah yang ada di suatu negara bernama Indonesia. Untuk bisa mendapatkan secarik kertas bernama ijazah, seluruh siswa kelas sembilan harus menempuh sebuah ujian mahadahsyat yang dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya. Empat hari penentu masa depan, hasil dari tiga tahun mereka menggali ilmu di sekolah.

Namanya, Ujian Nasional.

Hampir semua siswa kelas sembilan SMPN 6927 kewalahan dalam menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Berbagai macam cara mereka lakukan demi meraih nilai cantik di Ujian Nasional. Dari cara paling normal seperti mengikuti kursus, hingga yang paling _absurd_ macam menjadikan beragam materi menjadi sebuah gombalan yang tak kalah _absurd_-nya.

Dan cara tidak normal ini, dilakukan oleh Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine. Sepasang sahabat yang kadang-kadang ambigu.

**.**

* * *

**Gombal Ilmiah: Level SMP  
by: Kyoura Kagamine  
**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**Beware of some absurdities, something called gombal gagal and Indonesian slang words here**

**For akanemori, AzuraRii, and for all 9th grader students**

* * *

**.**

**Bagian Satu**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**B**intang

"Menurut aku, kamu tuh mirip banget sama bintang, Len." Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin langsung menoleh. Matanya berbinar, penuh akan harapan.

'_Asek! Rin bakal ngegombal, nih!'_ pikir Len. "Kok aku mirip bintang, sih? Emang apa miripnya?" tanya Len sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Iya. Kamu kayak bintang."

"Iya kenapa kayak bintang? Apa kesamaannya, gitu?"

Len mulai greget.

"Nanti matinya meledak."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**G**ravitasi

"Rin! Rin!" Len memanggil Rin yang hendak pergi ke kantin. Rin berbalik untuk menatap Len. "Iya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa sih harus ada gravitasi di Bumi ini?"

"Ya soalnya kalo gak ada gravitasi ntar kita melayang-layang gitu. Gravitasi Bumi kan bikin kita tetep di Bumi, nggak melayang. Jatoh ya ke bawah."

"Tapi kayaknya gravitasi bumi gak ada efeknya sama aku, deh. Dan semuanya gara-gara kamu."

Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Hah? Kok bisa? Kok gara-gara aku? Emangnya aku ngapain?"

"Soalnya tiap kali di deket kamu, aku ngerasa melayang."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Teori **H**eliosentris

"Menurut aku, teori heliosentris itu walaupun udah diakui sedunia, tetep aja sesat. Menurut aku, sih."

Rin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Len. "Hah? Bukannya Bumi sama anggota tatasurya lainnya itu ngelilingin Matahari sambil berputar di porosnya, 'kan? Udah diakui di masa sekarang, terbukti juga sama teropongnya Galileo walaupun orang-orang di masa Reinensans pada gak percaya, tapi sekarang semuanya pada percaya."

"Teori heliosentris itu 'kan tatasurya mengelilingi Matahari, berarti Matahari tuh pusat tatasuryanya 'kan? Tapi menurutku teori itu tuh sesat."

Rin semakin tidak mengerti. Emangnya itu teori sesat darimananya, sih? Emang Len bisa buktiin kalo teori heliosentris itu sesat? "Kenapa?" tanya Rin, akhirnya.

"Soalnya pusat tatasuryaku itu kamu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Planet **J**upiter

"Len, dari pelajaran astronomi tadi… aku ngerasa kamu mirip—ah, bukan! Tapi sama persis kayak suatu planet." Rin membuka percakapan. Len yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung memandang Rin—_exited_.

'_Wah! Jangan-jangan… Rin mau gombalin aku!'_ batin Len, kepedean. "Planet apa, Rin? Apa mirip Planet Venus karena yang pertama kali bersinar menerangi malammu? Ataau mirip Planet Bumi karena kamu nggak bisa hidup tanpa aku?"

Tingkat kepedean Len meningkat drastis dari sebelumnya. "Aataau… aku mirip Planet Merkurius yang kecil tapi bikin kamu _panas_?"

Rin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Len. Panas? Panas apaan? Panas gara-gara cemburu atau panas—ah, sudahlah.

"Kamu tuh mirip Planet Jupiter," jelas Rin, akhirnya. Tidak mau Len semakin besar kepala.

"Kenapa mirip Jupiter?—oh! Aku tau! Aku tau! Karena aku satu-satunya di hatimu! Eh! Atau—karena cinta kamu ke aku lebih besar daripada cinta kamu ke yang lainnya! Iya, 'kan?" cerocos Len.

"Bukan—"

"Terus kenapa aku mirip Planet Jupiter?"

"Soalnya… kamu bau pipis."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**M**atahari

"Kamu mau ya, jadi matahari aku?" Rin bertanya tiba-tiba. Len tertegun, terlalu kaget untuk menghadapi Rin yang tiba-tiba menggombal seperti ini.

'_Dia mau nembak, kah? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kode-kodeku bisa diterima!'_ Len koprol dalam hati, merayakan lepasnya status jomblonya sebentar lagi.

"Mau! Mau banget, Rin!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Len langsung menjawabnya. Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Oh! Biar Len catat dalam ingatannya yang kapasitasnya hanya seperempat mega momen berharganya ini. Di kelas, bangku kedua dari belakang, baris paling kanan, pukul 10 lewat 5!

Rin menyeringai dalam hati. "Kalo gitu, aku mau kamu menjauh 150 juta kilometer dariku."

Len melongo, berusaha mencerna perkataan Rin dalam otaknya. Menjauh? Sejauh itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Kamu matahari. Aku di bumi. Jarak matahari ke bumi itu 150 juta kilometer. Jadi, aku mau kamu pergi, karena kamu matahari."

Ternyata gombalan juga bisa menyakiti hati. Nampaknya status jomblo berhasil mendepak status _taken_ yang **nyaris** menggantikannya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lensa **O**bjektif Mikroskop

"Sifat-sifat lensa kok ribet banget sih mana susah diinget lagi!" Rin mengomel sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja. Mendengar keluhan Rin, Len hanya mendengus geli.

"Apa kamu ngetawain aku! Mentang-mentang udah paham terus ngetawain gitu?" Rin semakin kesal.

"Yaudah aku ajarin, deh. Kamu tau mikroskop, 'kan?" tanya Len. Dibalas anggukan pelan dari Rin. "Ya tau, lah!"

"Lensanya ada berapa? Apa aja?"

"Ada dua. Objektif sama okuler."

"Coba sebutin sifat-sifat lensa objektif mikroskop."

Rin terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "E-eh… apa, ya? Aduh apaan sih itu!" Rin berusaha mengingat, namun itu sia-sia. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti materi tentang sifat-sifat lensa!

"Gini, ya. Sebenernya sifat lensa objektif mikroskop itu sama kayak cinta aku ke kamu."

"H-hah?"

"Iya. Cinta aku ke kamu tuh nyata, semakin lama liat kamu rasa cinta aku tuh semakin besar buat kamu. Dan karena cintaku padamu pula, hidupku jadi kebalik. Saking kebaliknya bisa aja aku ngira pup ayam itu cokelat."

"O-oke. Jadi sifat-sifatnya tuh… nyata, terbalik, diperbesar… o-okesip makasih!"

Rin langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu kabur keluar kelas. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah—juga menstabilkan ritme jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berantakan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**R**ata-Rata

"Rin! Bantuin, dong. Aku agak bingung." Len mengambil sebuah buku beserta pensil dari tasnya.

"Bantu apa? Soalnya gimana? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rata-rata. Soal cerita, sih. Dan aku belum tau jawabannya."

"Yaudah aku bantu, deh. Diketahui?"

"Diketahui tinggi rata-rata seratus siswa di suatu sekolah adalah 150 sentimeter. Terus ada dua siswa yang tingginya 170 sentimeter pindah sekolah. Setelah dua siswa itu pindah sekolah, masuk lima murid baru, mutasi gitu, yang tingginya 130 sentimeter."

"Uh-um. Terus?" tanya Rin sambil mencoreti kertasnya, membuat gambaran kasar mengenai pertanyaan Len untuk mempermudah pengerjaan.

"Pertanyaannya, kamu mau 'kan jadi pacar aku?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Modus **S**tatistika

"Mean apaan, sih?"

"Mean itu rata-rata. Cara nyarinya tuh, datumnya jumlahin semuanya, terus dibagi banyak datum," jelas Len pada Rin. Mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mengenai statistika.

"Kalo median apaan?"

"Median itu nilai tengah. Cara nyarinya, semua datum diurutin dari yang paling kecil ke yang paling besar, udah itu cari mana yang tengahnya. Kalo ternyata banyak datumnya genap, dua nilai tengahnya dijumlahin, terus dibagi dua."

Rin mengangguk. "Hoo gitu, ya. Oke aku ngerti. Oh, iya! Modus! Modus apaan, sih? Aku lupa."

"Modus itu kamu, Rin." Rin terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Len. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Modus itu kamu. Soalnya kamu yang paling sering muncul di otakku."

Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah Rin. "Udah deh gak usah gombaaaal!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Wanna see the next part?**

**.**

* * *

_Ciao!_ Kyoura balik lagi membawakan sebuah fanfic berisi kumpulan drabbles berupa gombalan-gombalan nggak jelas, _karya_ saya waktu kelas sembilan, waktu lagi ribet-ribetnya belajar untuk Ujian Nasional. Ini metode _absurd_-ku sama Ero. Kita bikin hampir semua materi jadi gombalan-gombalan aneh yang ajaibnya bisa kita ingat dengan baik gitu. Dan hasilnya juga memuaskan. Dengan metode _absurd_ ini, saya dapet pulpen dari sekolah yang ada tulisan: _peringat terbaik ke-6 Ujian Nasional tahun ajaran 2013-2014._ Ehehehee~

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk **Akacchi**(akanemori) dan **Rii**(AzuraRii). Juga untuk para penghuni Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia yang sekarang ada di kelas sembilan. Semoga fanfic ini bisa menambah ilmu dan berguna bagi kalian semua.

Saya bakalan bikin 26 _drabbles_ berdasarkan alfabet, tapi ngacak(?). Jadiiiiii ada yang mau lihat Bagian Dua? Punya pendapat mengenai fanfic ini? Atau malah punya gombalan ilmiah juga? Katakan semua di review. Segala macam review saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Sampai jumpaa!


End file.
